


cuddle up, baby.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blanket pile cuddles, Blind Sollux, Fluff, M/M, Matespritship(Implied), short this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As per the norm, you patiently wait for him to approach you and seal your hands with his huge, toasty ones. He knows you won't answer him and that there is no practical reason for your late visit. There almost never is. Before you know it, you are taking a seat in the hefty pile of blankets which he's always constantly nestled in with company.<br/>Company like yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy wiggling Day<33

It is an obstacle to get close to the ornery Karkat Vantas.

It's even harder to relate to the perpetually discrete Captor.

Somehow, though, they manage to find a way to indulge in one other when necessary. Especially when both of their closest friends drift away from time to time, Sollux and Karkat successfully cure the lonely inside one another.

No doubt, the Vantas kid had broken in two when his friends passed away, after his moirail brutally sprayed the multicolor blood across the walls. On Alternia, a young subjuggulator flying off the handle and dominating some peers was nothing, but then again, Karkat had been been locked in his hive for most of his life-- like a princess in a tower, so that he could be safe. He wouldn't know what was normal and what wasn't. He, sensibly, had not expected the turnout.  
  
Thankfully, the ochreblood abandons his duality obsession when he loses his eyesight and teeth (which does guilt Karkat, mercilessly). "KK" is a quirky pet name that he only uses on special occasions. Occasions which apparently are not these.

"Karkat," is the lisp-lacking word that seems to bounce off of the walls.   
  
"You blithering dullard, can't you see that I'm trying to rest here?"


	2. ==> Be the sightless bastard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sollux and karkat give one another lovins and everything is ok

**== > Be the sightless bastard who _obviously_ cannot determine whether Karkat is asleep or not.**

"Because I have twenty-twenty vision, y'know."  
  
This garners nothing but silence on the opposite side of the block. Karkat clears his throat which does no good for his raspy and, in your opinion, endearing tone. You can just envision through the vast, colorless dimness you live inside his long-lashed eyes fluttering as he came to terms with the mistake. His ebony lips fumbling for a response. He's feeling guilty.  
"Oh, uh, yeah. So what's your--er--?"  
  
You've got him; that's the trip up right there. As per the norm, you patiently wait for him to approach you and seal your hands with his huge, toasty ones. He knows you won't answer him and that there is no practical reason for your late visit. There almost never is. Before you know it, you are taking a seat in the hefty pile of blankets which he's always constantly nestled in with company.  
Company like yourself.  
  
No one else actually goes and gives him attention, so it feels like both a duty and an honor to be so near to him nearly every single chance you get. You aren't even positive that he ever permitted Terezi this sort of emotional and physical security, but if he did do so, you feel special anyhow. The feeling transcends satisfactory.   
  
Your lanky arms locate his trunk, and then they wrap around him. His weight presses into your skinny, bony frame comfortably, and you could feel his faint, soothing breathing against your being. Another individual yearns to be around you as much as you yearn to be around them. That in itself makes you wish to hold him tighter and focus in on the rhythmic _inhale_ , _exhale_.  
  
"How was your day?" comes his first question. He inquires regularly-–sincerely--like he cares. As optimistically as you can, equipped with a newfound sense of well-being and affection, you begin fiddling with the hem of his shirt.  
  
"Not too miserable, I guess. I think Kanaya's eased up on the interactions with the Rose mistress."  
  
Your companion's breathing picks up, hitching slightly, and you detect easily an amused chuckle leaving him. Although he feels sourly about the impending horrors of inter-species relations. The comment being about Maryam out of all trolls seems to cause him to foresee it. Something in his attitude changes when she's brought up that always hints toward the flourishingly pale intentions toward the jadeblood he harbors. You can feel his smile against your shoulder, too.  
  
"Brilliant. Maybe she'll ease up chastising me about my hair next, or if I'm lucky, her pesterchum absence will just bide her more time for her meddling."  
  
"Mmm," a hum of thought that shakes your brain drifts out involuntarily, "I guess so." You are never too comfortable with the peach-skinned humans or Karkat's plan to troll them, and you'll never be too keen on it, but Rose is alright. "You?"  
  
"My day's been uneventful, luckily."  
  
"Luckily," you echo him gingerly while your hands ghost over the cherry-colored grub scars beneath his puffy sweater; you leave him rumbling and his entire form purring like a motorboat as your digits massage the indentations of the skin affectionately. You imagine this too. You imagine the dips of the marks, and the way his gray skin may arch into your palm. You've met few trolls who purr as often as Karkat does. Not that you fail to adore the factor. Before you can twitch an empty orb socket, the stockier male and his purr are clambering clumsily atop your sitting position--onto your lap.  
  
It's a lazy yet passionate rendezvous of the mouths where you part and return for more tasting continuously. You follow his lips briefly upon the break of the smooch. Then, in an instant, you're both vibrating. You imagine, in your head, Karkat and how he might look with his half-lidded eyes--warm and content.  
You haven't lost your sense of touch yet, so one thing that you can recognize is the emotion in his gentler touches to your face, down to your jawline, brushing into your fine hair, and his arms twining around your slender neck sweetly. As if he's a doting dreamchick in a romcom, he smothers you in red nips and smooches. If only he has hot pink lipstick to add to the affect.  
  
Your body careens toward him, and you can tell that he is attempting to pull you down into the numerous fabrics of his pile. Quick to oblige, you both end up lying on your sides because he rolls himself off of you. You know he's settled there, wedged into the space beside you. He refrains from his slow, lackadaisical contact with you until you began to go silent and heavy with fatigue. It's so toasty and so perfect and god how could you be so lucky. Of all braindead mind-mutant trolls in the universe, it's you.  
  
Earnestly, things are a bit weird when you sleep because your eyes--they just don't... shut. After all, they happen to be absent from your face. Karkat does not seem to mind, and if he happens to notice or be irked, he surely doesn't mention it.  
  
"Flushed for you, Sollux."  
  
"You too KK," you slur betwixt a purr, and that is the last thing you hear before you slide off into the sweet land of nod.


End file.
